


A retake on the 'blueberry scene'

by I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is the fifth wheel, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Ending, Short One Shot, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony/Steve centric, Unresolved Tension, the blueberry scene, they're both being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed/pseuds/I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed
Summary: This is a retake of the 'blueberry scene' in Marvel's the Avengers (not Age of Ultron, my bad), where Tony is munching away on his blueberries, while in a lab on the helicarrier (Loki has been captured not too long ago).In the original scene, Bruce, Tony and Steve are arguing about the teseract and Fury's motives. In this scene, however, a little stain causes a misunderstanding, fuiled by unresolved tension.You probably don't need to have watched the movie.





	A retake on the 'blueberry scene'

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [复联一Tony“蓝莓场景”重摄](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708282) by [osdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom)



> Disclaimer: this is my first fanfiction ever and it has been a looong time since I've written anything. I didn't really do any prep on this one, I kinda based it on a comic I drew once and you can probably notice that I just winged it (probably wasn't such a good idea and now it feels incomplete and not quite right but I already started working on timelines for two other stories, so right now I don't feel like rewriting this one). 
> 
> Also, I'm not a native Speaker, so keep that in mind.

Steve feels himself tensing again. Just a few moments ago, him and Tony were having an argument about SHIELD’s possible ulterior motives - concerning the teseract - and just as he thought they were actually getting somewhere, Tony’s at it again, making fun of everything.

Tony extends his hand to Bruce, holding a container of blueberries he seemingly produced out of nowhere, the two of them standing side by side behind the chunky desk, which is littered with documents, lab equipment and tech Steve can’t identify. Tony pointedly has his back turned to them, looking out of the window in front of them. Or more acurately, looks _at_ the glass. The space behind the window is darkend to the point where the space behind it is barely visible and the room they’re in reflects on the smooth, glassy surface. 

Bruce raises a questioning eyebrow but takes a handful blueberries, filling the lab with the sounds of crinkling plastic. With a visibly pleased smile on his lips, Tony turns back around, locking eyes with Steve, the exspression turning into something challenging.

“Is everything a joke to you?”, Steve takes a step forwards to the desk between them, clenching his fists. In his peripheral vision, he can see Bruce eyeing them curiously. “Funny things are.”, Tony quips. Bruce stays quiet and pretends to ignore them and the tension making a comeback, half-turning to one of the holoscreens projecting various files in front of him, growing obviously uncomfortable.

Steve doesn’t now what to reply to that, so he opts for beating Stark in their silent staring contest. Tony makes his way around the table, strinding forwards with confidence, eyes still locked and coming to a halt, a few steps before Steve.  
“Blueberry?”, he asks, offering him the little container in his outstreched hand. Steve keeps his mouth shut and lifts his chin a fraction in a provocative gesture, without breaking eye contact. Tony just shrugs and pops a few blueberries into his mouth, invading Steve’s personal space, causing the skin on his neck breaking out into goosebumps.

With just a few inches seperating them, he can hear Tony chew and feel his warm breath ghost over his face. He feels the irritation roll through him. And something else he can’t quite pin down. This whole situation is so silly, he can’t even see the point anymore, but something about it leaves him unable to back off. Probably his own damn stubborness, fanned by the smug look on Tony’s face.

The silence streches, the tension building still and he can feel Bruce eyeing them nervously. Steve’s gaze flicks downwards for a moment, focusing on Tony’s lips. They stretch into a triumphant lopsided grin but Steve can’t stop himself from snorting, his face splitting into a similar smile. His eyes find Tony’s brown ones again, the confusion there obvious. 

Steve points to his own lips, gesturing akwardly in an attempt to explain himself and can’t help but smirk. “Lost your voice there, Cap?”, Tony hisses, growing irritated and failing to hide it in his voice.

Steve huffs out a laugh, his gaze dropping to Tony’s mouth again. “You want me to kiss you or why do you keep staring at my mouth, Rogers?”, at that, Steve’s gaze flicks back up, eyes locked again. Tony arches an eyebrow at him, his smile somewhat predetory. His eyes unreadable and pupils clearly dilated.. _huh_.

He can feel his ears turning brightly pink. This is so silly. There’s a silent noise from Banners direction as the helicarrier dips lightly in flight but Steve’s focus lies completely on Tony’s face. He reaches out, having enough of this already, swiping his thumb over Tony’s plump buttom lip, attempting to wipe away the blue stain there.

Tony freezes, wide-eyedly staring at him, breath catching against his thumb. _The stupid thing won’t come off._

Suddently, Tony moves again, further invading Steve’s personal space, face now mere inches apart from his own, causing Steve’s heart to jump in his chest. Then, their lips mesh together and it’s Steve turn to freeze in place, pulse pounding wildly. Tony kisses his lips furiesly but slows down significantly and almost pulls away completely seconds later, when Steve doesn’t immediately return the kiss. But before their lips can fully seperate again, Steve lunges forward and kisses him back, channeling his whole build-up energy into the kiss. Tony grips his hair, pulling him in closer. His beard scratching over the skin of his face. He tastes faintly like blueberries and coffee, unsurprisingly.

Steve takes the oppertunity to lick against Tony’s bottom lip where the stain’s located, who takes it as a sign to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slide together, teeth clashing, the two of them stumbling backwards, Steve’s lower back colliding with the table, probably sending various items to the ground and then Tony nibbles on his bottom lip, making Steve moan against the other man’s mouth-

They’re interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Their heads simultaneously turn to look at the source, a helpless looking Bruce, his eyes darting between them, cheeks lightly flushed. “What was that about..?”, Bruce manages to all but whisper.

Steve whinces, stumbles sideways to get away from Tony, who’s still holding the damn blueberries, takes a shuddering breath and stammers something out about _tough stains_ and _have to to talk to Fury_ , while lightheadedly rushing out of the room and into the empty hallway, leaving a laughing Tony and a confused looking Bruce behind, his pulse still thundering in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinion on it (and I'm all for concrit)! Kudos are also appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :) Maybe see you next time?
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://mrwraaw.tumblr.com/), too.


End file.
